The Alphabet, With Kanazawa and Kazuki
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Each Letter of the alphabet as pertaining to Kanazawa and Kazuki. Super cute and fun, most of the time.


_**Okay, this one gets to be dedicated! To two people, One is Acerbus who introduced me to La Corda to begin with and thus inspire me to dig the hell outta my evil writer's block hole. Even if I am writing in only one fandom now (ARGH I Miss my various fandomness!!!), though a fandom I lurv. Lots.**_

_**Second is to Grimoire Heart, who said I need to make another one lest she go nuts.**_

_**Happy manegyo neko! 83**_

_**Title: An Alphabet of Kanazawa and Kazuki**_

_**Pairing: um… Kana-yan and Kazu-chan. Duh ^**_

_**Rating: T, cause I'm steadily working towards smut. Meh heh heh.**_

_**Warnings: smoking, drinking, harsh words, ANGER, possibilities of angst, but really, I don't write that much of the stuff so it's really only if you squint…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. And in all technicality Kure-sensei doesn't either and really, I have no clue who made the original game.**_

_**Does that make me a bad fan?**_

_**Rant: really though, I need to write an actual fic, not just these things.**_

_**Despite how addictive they are.**_

_**Oh gods, I love them so much!!!! 83!!!**_

_--_

_Ambidextrous_

--

Tink. Tink tinkity tink.

"why do you have to do that?" Kazuki sighed and Kanazawa looked up, wide eyed.

"do what?" he grunted and Kazuki gestured vaguely at the keyboard in front of them.

"piddle with the piano." Kazuki stated and Kanazawa snatched his hand back like he'd just done something embarrassing.

"I'm ambidextrous. Means I'm in neither my left nor right brain hemisphere which implies that I don't have an affinity for logistical or artistic inclination more. We tend to piddle." he stated as an excuse and Kazuki blinked at him then grinned widely.

"well, if anyone knows you're not in your right mind, it's me." Kazuki smiled widely and Kanazawa's eyebrow twitched. He swatted Kazuki's head.

"just get your things so we can leave." he growled and Kazuki chuckled and went off to pay for his sheet music paper.

--

Breakfast

--

Kanazawa woke groggily, a headache slowly throbbing in his head, stretching a little and slowly opening his eyes. Then they shot open when he saw it was already light out outside. He lifted his wrist and looked at his watch then relaxed.

Saturday.

He sighed and shifted a little, settling back into his bed.

He loved Saturdays…

Then he frowned when he got the strange feeling that something was wrong with this picture.

Wasn't there someone with me last--

"breakfast?" came a bright query and Kanazawa jumped, sitting up abruptly.

"AHH!" he yelped and blinked wildly at the concerned looking student standing at the foot of his bed, wearing an apron and a frown and holding a tray of food. Kanazawa kneaded at one eye and glanced down at himself, bare-chested and confused. "Kazuki?"

"um, yeah. I made pancakes." the boy blushed a little and scratched anxiously at the back of his neck.

Kanazawa opened his mouth as if to question what exactly had happened the night before but he had a pretty general idea.

"yeah, breakfast sounds good." he stated with a smile and Kazuki practically jumped onto the bed and shoved the food at him.

Kanazawa sighed and ate his pancakes because, after all, he was edging towards thirty, weirder bedmates had popped up in his house before then.

--

_Closet_

--

Kazuki never really considered himself in the closet, I mean, nobody had ever even asked if he was gay or bi or whatever he was.

But now that he was faced down with it, Kanazawa's eyes sharp on him and halfway between disappointed and accusing, he had to answer, had to. He couldn't just leave him here, with a lie.

Kazuki was bad at lies.

"yeah Kana-yan I'm--" he started but his honest confession was cut off by Kanazawa's lips covering his own, hands twining through his hair and an arm around his waist pulling him so close he could feel every muscle in Kanazawa's body against him it felt.

Kazuki pulled his teacher closer and allowed the tongue that rampaged through his mouth.

They pulled away and Kazuki smiled sheepishly.

"guess I wasn't the only one in the closet…"

--

_Drag_

--

"man this is such a drag." Kanazawa groaned, looking at the pouring rain outside of the protective awning.

Kazuki looked at him then over at Ryotaro who snorted.

"seriously though, which one of us is Ino and which one of us is Chouji?" Ryotaro asked, Kanazawa's brow knitting. Kazuki smiled a little over at Kanazawa.

"you be Ino Ryotaro, you know the fan girls dig ShikaXChou better anyhow." Kazuki smiled evilly and Ryotaro cracked up laughing at the statement.

And Kanazawa vowed then and there to stab his television.

--

_Everest_

--

"wouldn't it be cool to climb mount Everest?" Kazuki asked and Kanazawa lifted his eyes open to look at him.

"what?" Kanazawa asked, nose wrinkling and eyes squinting as if trying to find relevance to the topic.

"Mount Everest, wouldn't it be cool to climb Mount Everest?" Kazuki repeated and Kanazawa looked at his watch.

"do you know what time it is Kazuki?" he growled and Kazuki frowned.

"um yeah it's only--" he started glancing at the clock and finding it wasn't ONLY anything…

"three forty in the god damn morning." Kanazawa glared and pressed a finger to Kazuki's lips to silence his apology. "you may have a day off tomorrow but it's called a fucking Teacher Work Day for a reason."

"sorry." Kazuki apologized once the hand had been removed from his mouth. Kanazawa grunted and turned over, snuggling back down into the blankets and grumbling a little until Kazuki was almost certain he was asleep.

"and you know I don't like the be woke up for anything but sex." Kanazawa said belatedly and Kazuki went red.

"Kana-yan!!!" Kazuki objected but his lover was already asleep beside him. Kazuki blushed a looked over at him then laid back down himself. "it'd be totally cool…"

--

_Freaked_

--

It wasn't quite the response he'd been looking for.

"you change it back, right now! I swear to god I will lock you in the god damned bathroom for eternity if you don't--"

"Kazuki!" Kanazawa said in his 'teacher' voice and immediately the boy shut his mouth. Kanazawa ran a hand back through pitch black hair and sighed. "trust me, I didn't pick this color."

Kazuki nodded and looked at him.

"so um, what color were you going for." Kazuki asked, blushing with embarrassment.

"blonde." Kanazawa answered and wondered what royal idiot had switched the blue-black and the platinum-blonde at the hair color plant. Kazuki frowned at Kanazawa then shook his head.

"wait, but you're already…" Kazuki started and Kanazawa looked up at him.

"what?! You did it to me! I mean, it's your fault I'm going gray at thirty two anyhow!" Kanazawa yelled and Kazuki gaped for a second then sighed.

"geez Kana-yan, no need to freak out…"

Kanazawa could have ripped out Kazuki's hair by the fistful.

--

_Gauze_

--

Kazuki slammed through the door and rushed across the room, Kanazawa blinking at the frantic teen.

"are you okay? How is it? Doc is he gonna live?!" Kazuki chattered off frantically, looking over at the doctor currently bandaging Kanazawa's leg. The Doctor looked up with a frown as Kazuki panted hard and looked around the room like a cat surrounded by water on all sides.

"it's just a scrape, it doesn't even need stitch--" the doctor started and Kanazawa patted the man on the shoulder.

"trust me doc, just let the kid freak out, he's worse in hospitals that I am." Kanazawa smiled as Kazuki started nervously pacing around the small room. The doctor blinked at them then went back to tying off the gauze.

This was weirder than that couple that had come in about the Ceoliac's…

--

_Heaven_

--

Kanazawa had never been particularly religious and it was kind of nice to not have that hypocritical conflict of interests in his eventual ending point with his soul with Kazuki.

Who wasn't particularly religious either.

But it surprised him how much he thought of Kazuki as an angel, or how those late night laying on the couch, Kazuki just randomly chattering on about hi day and what he'd done and what everyone else had done, one of the boy's favorite televisions shows playing in the back ground and Kanazawa comfortably seated with his arms around the boy's shoulder seemed so much like heaven.

It really didn't help either that while he might not have been religious, opening a church of Kazuki was starting to seem like a good idea the longer he thought about it.

Kanazawa really had to stop staying up days in a row.

--

_Internet_

--

Kanazawa walked into his living room, drying off his hair.

"Kazu what're you--" he started and the boy yelped and snapped the laptop closed. Kanazawa met his eyes and then glanced at the computer. Kanazawa's eyebrow perked.

"internet porn?" he asked and Kazuki blushed.

"embarrassing background." he answered and Kanazawa sighed, turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

"I'm not going to ask. Coming to bed?" he asked and Kazuki nodded and stood up, following him into the bedroom, where neither of them slept for three hours.

…………

Kanazawa tiptoed into the kitchen where Kazuki kept hi school things and slowly opened up his laptop, the little squeak of the standby feeling as loud as a 747.

The screen flickered from black to a picture of Kanazawa himself staring out a window, smoking and blankly looking at the raindrops on the glass.

Kanazawa smiled.

Kazuki had a hidden talent for photography. Especially considering that he hadn't noticed the picture, and the fact that it was most likely covertly taken by cell phone. The rest of the desktop loaded and Kanazawa stared blankly at the task bar.

"that liar, he was totally looking at porn…"

--

_Jeopardy_

--

"what is Tuscany!!!!!" Kazuki yelled and Kanazawa turned and looked at him.

"Tuscany is a place in Italy." Kanazawa stated as Kazuki stared at the T.V., waiting for Alex to give them the answer to the question. At his lover's interjection he frowned and glanced towards him.

"really? You're sure it's not a--" he stared and Kanazawa leaned forwards to steal some of the boy's popcorn.

"yes Kazuki, I'm pretty sure that Tuscany isn't a breed of dog." he stated just as Alex stated that the answer was Pomeranian.

--

_Kiss_

--

Kazuki shifted nervously, obviously dying to say something and Kanazawa sighed, the last of the class leaving the room.

"what Kazuki?" Kanazawa sighed irritably.

"do you um… know how to kiss?" Kazuki asked, looking around nervously before meeting Kanazawa's puzzled look.

"what?" Kanazawa sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm just… I've never done it and since you're a teacher and all--" Kazuki started and Kanazawa waved for him to stop.

"no, no, I heard you. You think I wouldn't know how to?" he asked with a frown and Kazuki adamantly shook his head.

"no, I do, that's why I asked you." Kazuki stated and Kanazawa frowned.

"isn't this something you should ask… I dunno, anyone but me?" he asked the boy and Kazuki glanced away again.

"I trust you Kana-yan. Anybody else would just make fun of me…" he muttered and Kanazawa nodded.

"yeah, I know how to--" Kanazawa started with a roll of the eyes and before he knew it, Kazuki was kissing him, hot and hard, gripping onto his teacher's tie hard and holding their lips together. Kanazawa's eyes were wide and shocked as he looked at Kazuki's closed ones, a near blissful relaxation to his features before Kanazawa slowly let his eyes close and kissed back.

Then Kazuki abruptly pulled away, blushing bright red and looking everywhere but Kanazawa's eyes.

"wow. You really can kiss." Kazuki muttered and for some reason Kanazawa got the strange feeling that this wasn't any part of a lesson.

--

_Literal_

--

Kazuki stared down at the murky water and wished it at least looked a little more chipper. It was like, every part of this was depressingly cliché. He sighed a little then a hand gripped his arm and he spun around to look only to be drug near screaming back over the rail and into Kanazawa's arms. The older man pulled him close and kissed him bruisingly hard, arms wrapping around the boy and comforting him. Kazuki melted into his arms and pressed into the kiss himself until Kanazawa, looking furious, pulled away and scowled at him.

"when I said go jump off a bridge I didn't mean it litterally."

--

_Monster_

--

Kanazawa threw up.

He groaned and hugged the toilet, almost glad for Kazuki's lame obsession with bathroom hygene.

He was never, ever, going to drink that much again.

Ever.

Kanazawa heaved again and the door slammed open behind him.

"where is it?!" Kazuki asked frantically, Kanazawa turned, blinking involuntary tears from his eyes at the dry heave.

"what are you talking--" he asked, spitting into the toilet to try and get rid of the puke taste.

"the monster making that horrible--" Kazuki stopped and took in the scene then snapped his mouth shut. Kanazawa glared at him and Kazuki backed up a few steps. "I'm just gonna go…"

"yeah, you'd better." Kanazawa growled and Kazuki fled.

Hungover Kanazawa was worse than any monster.

--

_Neutral_

--

"D&D?" Kazuki asked and Kanazawa nodded nostalgically, leaning back on two chair legs.

"like, the table game." he answered and Kazuki frowned.

"yeah I get that, you used to play?" Kazuki asked and Kanazawa grinned.

"and smoke something other than cigarettes." he winked and Kazuki blushed at the inside joke.

"why are we talking about that?" he asked, scowling as much as the peppy boy managed to scowl.

"I dunno, you just reminded me of how shitty an alignment Neutral is…" Kanazawa shrugged and Kazuki's confused expression reemerged.

"align what?" he asked, nose adorably wrinkled and eyes squinted.

"alignment, like, whether you're good or evil. Being neutral sucked because then you had to fight everyone, and everything, AND you were constantly dragged into quests to keep the balance of the world in order. Unless you were chaotic neutral in which case you didn't give a shit about anything and only saved the world when you absolutely had to." Kanazawa answered and Kazuki nodded, the expression of confusion still plain on his face.

"Kana-yan?" he asked and Kanazawa frowned.

"yeah?" he asked and Kazuki pulled him forwards so the chair was steady and straddled his teacher's hips.

"you're super cute when you talk like a dork." Kazuki stated and Kanazawa sighed.

Nobody ever got the Neutral rant, did they?

--

_Ominous_

--

Kanazawa's ears perked and he lifted up from what had been a perfectly intimate kiss atop his desk.

"I'm getting an ominous feeling." he stated and Kazuki frowned at him, perfect kitty ears twitching and trying to catch the same sound.

"what is it?" Kazuki asked, long tail swishing beside them and wrapping up around Kanazawa's arm to pull him back down.

"wait, I think that sounds like--" Kanazawa started, that ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach getting stronger just as the door swished open and a group of people flooded the room.

"surprise!!!!" they yelled and Kanazawa face palmed. His current situation atop Kazuki really couldn't be interpreted any other way other than sexual, especially with Kazuki lithe tail wrapped aroung his waist along with his legs, shirts off in some random corner of the room and pants half way to joining them. Kazuki lifted a hand and pulled on one perked ear.

"um, was that the ominous feeling?" he whispered and Kanazawa groaned and buried his face in Kazuki's colar as the crowd nervously retreated back into the hall.

--

_Perseverance._

--

If Kazuki was anything he was persistent. After all, Kanazawa had rejected him for the last four years of high school and he still hadn't given up, adamantly declaring that he'd love him forever despite his teacher's reluctance.

And through it all, the pestering, the annoying tendancies, and even the rare moment where Kazuki did something irrevocably stupid in public, Kanazawa had to admit, six years later…

He was glad the boy hadn't given up. If he had, who knows how many cats Kanazawa'd have…

--

Query

_-_-

"if a scorpion and a poisonous snake were in your bed and you only had one bullet to kill them with which one would you kill before it tried to kill you?" Kazuki asked and Kanazawa sat up, sighed heavily, and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"I warned you didn't I?" he declared and Kazuki, eyes wide, was pulled down under the covers where Kanazawa made him forget about stupid middle of the night questions.

--

_Respect_

--

"isn't Aretha awesome?!" Kazuki smiled widely and Kanazawa nodded a little.

"I like Nina Simone more." Kanazawa answered and Kazuki turned to him like that was a positively dastardly thing to say.

"what?! Really? But Aretha's like… awesome!" Kazuki objected then lifted his leftover fast food cup to his lips. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to--"

Kanazawa frowned when he stopped and suddenly rushed across the aisle and squealed, grabbing a CD.

"Oh my god, is this you?!" he asked and Kanazawa went wide eyed.

"no. I have no clue who that is." he stated adamantly, Kazuki looking back to the cover art of the old heavy metal CD.

"I really think he looks like you, and you don't have any siblings so--" Kazuki grinned evilly and waved the CD at Kanazawa.

"it's not me." Kanazawa lied and took the CD from his boyfriend, setting it back on the shelf amongst the likes of Janis and Jefferson Airplane. Kazuki smiled and grabbed his arm.

"fine, we'll go find you in the opera section." he grinned evilly and Kanazawa groaned.

What happened to respecting you elders?

--

_Steam_

--

Kazuki sighed, hot water pelting his back as he stared at the shower door. He poked the condesation and drew an off balance heart.

He hated being here all alone. It was weird. After all, he'd moved out to be with Kana-yan, hadn't he?

Those teaching workshops royally suck.

Kazuki leaned against the wall of the shower, the water slowly starting to get cooler as the hot water ran out and he sighed.

He wasn't as happy without Kanazawa there to tell him what a moron he was…

Kazuki shut off the water and opened the shower door only to be pushed back in and have his lips claimed in a surprisingly restrained and gentle kiss, considering his lover had been away more than two weeks.

Kazuki breathed in steam through his nose and smiled fondly when he realized Kanazawa hadn't so much as removed his shoes. Kazuki wrapped wet arms around the man's shoulders and held tightly to him as their lips broke apart to breathe.

"missed you…" Kanazawa whispered softly and Kazuki would have responded if not for staggering and accidentally cutting the water on, reducing both of them to a fit of giggles.

--

_Trade_

--

Kanazawa glanced up at the boy sitting across the table from him.

"no, knock ten points off for illegible hand writing." he corrected and Kazuki sighed a little, correcting the grade. Then he grew a grin and smiled across the table at Kanazawa, still buried in end of term papers.

"you know, as much as I help you out I could totally go into teaching." Kazuki stated and Kanazawa grunted a little in agreement then frowned.

"don't. We don't get paid for shit."

--

_Uber Pwnage. (technically two words but do you really think I care?)_

--

"yes! HA! I so win!" Kanazawa cheered, shooting up out of his seat and pointing over at Ryotaro in a mocking declaration of victory. "you've just been uber pwned!"

Ryotaro groaned and even Len sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"oh dear god… if he's even saying it you KNOW that phrase is played out." Yunoki groaned as well and Kanazawa glanced back at Kazuki who had his forehead planted in the table.

"you owe me." Kanazawa stated and Kazuki held up a hand.

"best two out of three." Kazuki demanded and lifted his controller back up to nearly eye level as Ryotaro complained about not getting a turn and Len mocked him about his immaturity.

Yunoki just sat back and watched the two love birds fervently try to best the other.

--

Va Va Voom_. (What? It's hard to come up with better ones! V is an evil letter.)_

--

Kanazawa sighed at the soft little throat clearing noise and tried to ignore his lover.

Unfortunately Kazuki hated being ignored.

"Kana…" Kazuki purred and Kanazawa sighed heavier this time, setting his book to the side then nearly choking on his cigarette.

Kazuki was standing there in a frilly absolutely perfect maid's uniform, smiling devilishly and just watching as Kanazawa hacked back up his still burning cancer stick.

"w-wha…" Kanazawa blinked and tried to make sure he hadn't just fallen asleep reading, but lo and behold, he hadn't.

Kazuki was really wearing a short, unbearably sexy, maid's costume.

Kanazawa shivered.

"well then, va va voom lover-boy." he smirked and grabbed Kazuki's wrist, yanking him down into the bed.

--

_Wander_

--

Kanazawa stopped and looked around him, Kazuki nowhere in sight. He scowled and turned the shopping cart around, going back to the bread aisle in search of the easily distracted young man. After going past the aisle and all the way into the produce section he spotted his boyfriend crouched down talking in a lowered voice to a pear. When Kanazawa stopped, tapping his foot, Kazuki turned and tossed the fruit at him as if expecting it to explode on contact like some kind of lame fruit shaped grenade.

"Peter the Pear strikes again!" Kazuki cackled and ran off towards what Kanazawa only assumed must be the hardware section.

Honestly… the things that happened when he just wandered off like that…

--

_X-Ray (cheesy word, I know, but I didn't feel like digging out the dictionary…)_

--

"dear lord Kana, how the hell did this happen?!" Kazuki asked, twisting the limb gently until Kanazawa winced, which was near immediately.

"I punched a wall." Kanazawa grunted and the boy looked back up at him, glaring at his generally ruffled appearance.

"and what, it punched back?!" Kazuki growled and Kanazawa looked away from his eyes.

"maybe." Kanazawa answered and Kazuki groaned, standing up and retreating behind the concrete wall.

"che, put your arm on the tray and cover your junk with that." the radiology expert ordered through the microphone and Kanazawa set his arm there, just knowing that getting into fights purely to have an excuse to come see his little lab technician was going to give him cancer one day.

Though probably not any sooner than all that smoking would.

--

_Yammering_

--

Kazuki's face was three shades past red and moving towards the realm of purple.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean, obviously I _did_ but… no wait, I was trying to, I _wasn't_ trying to attack, or I mean…" Kazuki yammered on and on and Kanazawa let him purely because it made him completely forget about the fact that he was draped over Kanazawa's waist, adorable blush staining his face, and his hips just so…

Kanazawa decided to agonize over being a total pervert later, for now… well, Kazuki was just too adorable to resist kissing, that'd have to be accomplished…

--

_Zoophile._

--

In al honesty, Kazuki didn't see what they were doing as wrong. After all, he had been the one to start it, not Kanazawa, which really meant that Kana-yan wasn't a pedophile. If anything Kazuki was a reverse pedophile, a younger person with a fetish for older people…

Whatever that was technically called.

Kazuki smiled and watched Kanazawa sleep, the man snoring slightly with one arm thrown over his eyes as if it was midday rather than nearing midnight.

Kazuki chuckled and cuddled up to the man's side.

He guessed being a reverse pedophile or whatever they were called was better than being a Zoophile.

And he didn't even know what that meant.

END.

Okay, I'm gonna go ahead and have notes for these ones, because I think they need em.

Ambidextrous: I'm ambidextrous but actually am more right brained, meaning more creative. Yay.

Breakfast: based on an idea I had for a Naruto fanfic forever ago. It works better here. After all, Kanazawa's just old enough to not be phased by the crazy people he's brought home in a drunken stupor.

Closet: No Comment, just… yeah, no comment…

Drag; Lol, anyone who caught the InoShikaChou joke even before anyone said anything gets a pat on the back.

Everest: it would be cool though, wouldn't it? And I don't just mean literally.

Freaked: poor Kanazawa… also, that was a reference to Gray in my Rainbow of KanaKazu fic.

Gauze: I can just imagine Kazuki having an irrational Tucker Foley-like fear of hospitals (that was a Danny Phantom reference) but still dragging himself into the hospital anyhow. Also, that was partially a shout out to CrystalicSky and her Sick of Chack Fanfic. She's the one that inspired me to do all these themed things. Yay.

Heaven: yeah, I have no clue what was going on with this one…

Internet: lol. You just know that Kazuki would do something like that. And I bet I could take pictures of Kanazawa for hours at a time and he wouldn't notice…

Jeopardy: Pomeranians sound like a city-state in old Greece or something, they kind of inspired that…

Kiss: I was originally gonna have Kazuki say something like 'I was gonna wait and ask you to teach me how to but I couldn't wait…' but I like the line I actually used better.

Literal: ANGST! really! Blegh, I do NOT normally write stuff like that and was totally channeling Yuki and Shuichi there…

Monster: O.O Dear lord, I would not want to be faced down with the Kanazawasaur… dangerous monster indeed. Oh and this was utter crack…

Neutral: Yeah, this was brought on by me and my sister talking about D&D and trying to find a better Dungeon master than my mother which is near impossible. My mom rocks. Also, Chaotic Neutral is my personal favorite alignment…

Ominous: lol, ah, kitty boys for Acerbus, happy Towel Day. (even if it was a few weeks)

Perseverance: ah, it reminds me of Blue Sky, hai Acerbus?

Query: a continuation of Everest. He really did warn him though…

Respect: The thought of Kazuki randomly bursting into song combined with Kanazawa having been in a secret underground rock band as a teenager makes me all happy and floaty…

Steam: AWWW! Yay, sweet happy moment there at the end…

Trade: yeah, really, aside from print journalism, being a teacher is the absolute worst career to get into.

Doesn't mean I'm probably not going to take classes for it though…

Uber Pwnage: yeah, you know that once your teacher starts saying a phrase, it's passé… oh, btw, in case you wondered what they were playing, Soul Calibur. Number 2. Cause it's awesome that way.

Va Va Voom: *snort* okay, I was channeling Chase and Jack from Xiaolin Showdown with this one. I very nearly typed Chase instead of Kanazawa on that last sentence…

Wander: Okay, these exact same events have happened between me and my sister, her being the one throwing fruit at me of course… though I did get her back with a banana the other day. They are the devil fruit… and not the cool kind that give you pirate powers…

X-Ray: this one was an attempt at an AU where Kazuki was a radiology doctor and Kanazawa was a delinquent/mobster and Kanazawa was looking for an excuse to see him without screwing up and letting him know who and what he was…

I'm a sucker for yakuza… especially twin yakuza (Okane ga NAAAAAAI!!!!!…) and Dracoqueen22 could tell you all about that one… but she won't. Meh heh.

Yammer: Yes. I went there. Clumsy!Kazuki and pervy!Kanazawa for the win.

Zoophile: a zoophile is a person with an obsession with animals in a sexual way. But Kazuki wouldn't know that, now would he?

But yeah, he's a total and complete -reverse Lolita- in the biggest of ways…


End file.
